Love in the Air
by Squarepeg72
Summary: A Collection of stories written for Fic exchanges and Fests during February 2019
1. Run - MMF LoveYouToDeath2019

**Written for Marvelously Magical FanFiction's #LoveYouToDeath 2019 Fic Exchange**

Prompt: It was the middle of the night when Character B was abruptly woken up to an owl that simply said, "Run." Now they're doing just that, trying to get as far away from the threat as possible. Character A has always been there for them before but now Character B isn't so sure if they were being honest. Character B has to determine whether or not to trust Character A or if they're the one they should be running from.

Pairing: Wanda Maximoff/Draco Malfoy

* * *

"_Run"_

Draco stared at the word he had written on the scrap of parchment he had found in the bottom of his bag. He had to warn the woman who was waiting on them in the Forest of Dean. She was not a Muggle, but she wasn't a witch either. She was called the Scarlet Witch, but she was not like any witch he had ever met. He thought they had found the last of the snatchers and it was safe to cross the lines between Muggle and Magic again. But, whispers in the forest told him that Wanda was in danger if she stayed. He would have to find a way to protect her until he found the danger. No witch or wizard should have to run for their lives, even a scarlet one.

"_Run"_

Wanda still wasn't sure why she was running, but she had learned to pay attention to strange things. Having an owl drop a tattered piece of parchment into your lap as you were stargazing in the Forest of Dean was definitely one of those strange things. She had been in the Forest to meet a group of witches and wizards. She wanted to get better control of her magic, and this group had promised to help her. But, control of her magic was not worth her life. She would have to find a way to get in touch with the blond wizard who had promised to help her. After she started to run.

"_Run"_

Draco gulped air into his lungs as he woke up from his nightmare. Voices of lost souls still echoed through his ears as he tried to take in his surroundings. He remembered flashes of running through endless hallways, firing spells at the shadows that we chasing him. This nightmare was new. He had learned over the years to control his reactions to dreams about the War and cases he had worked as an Auror, but this dream was different. The hand he held as he ran was slender and scarred. He needed to get control of himself and figure out why he was being haunted by these new dreams. He had told her to run when he heard the first whispers in the Forest of Dean. All he could do now was hope that she had listened. He would start looking for her in the morning. He was tired of running.

"_Run"_

Wanda stopped to lean against the nearest tree. She had packed her small tent as quickly as her magic had allowed and was getting back to civilisation as fast as she could. That was the problem with hiking to a meeting spot in the middle of nowhere. It took forever to get back to people and safety if something went wrong. She didn't know what was wrong, just that something was. The hair on the back of her neck felt like it was standing up and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She needed to get back to people and communications. The wizard she was supposed to meet had told her to look for a grey owl at the check-in gate if she ran into trouble in the forest. She wasn't sure why she needed an owl at the time, but the note from the sky suggested it was a way to send messages among the people she was supposed to be meeting. Only a few more miles and she would be able to find a way to communicate with the people who may have just set her up.

"_Run"_

Draco's hands shook as he tries to pour a tea into his waiting cup. The source of the whispers in the Forest of Dean was not of his world. He had set wards and spells to find the source of the whispers and came up with nothing. It had to be something following them from her world. He had sent an owl to Granger to see if she could find out more about these Avengers that Wanda was a part of. The danger had to be coming from whoever was hunting them from outside the wizarding world. He needed to get to her to protect her. But, who could he trust? He was going to need something stronger than tea to get him through this haunting.

"_Run"_

Wanda looked at the grey owl perched on top of the old fence post. There was a ribbon on its leg, and a piece of parchment nailed its perch. Quietly, she set her bag on the ground and approached the large bird. The only indication the owl gave that it had seen her was to turn its head to watch her approach. Draco told her that the Ministry used trained owls to communicate, but she had never actually seen an owl wait like this one. Carefully, she took the parchment from the post and wrote three lines. _"Come to me. I'll be hiding in plain sight where we first met. Hurry, something is coming."_ She folded the paper carefully and wrote Draco's name on it. Holding out to the owl, she was surprised when it took the paper from her hand. "I feel stupid talking to a bird, but today cannot get any stranger. Take this to Draco Malfoy as quickly as possible." The owl disappeared in a flurry of wings and dirt. Time to run again. With a flick of her fingers, Wanda released a trace of red magic and walked into the night.

"_Run"_

Draco heard the whisper of wings before he saw the owl gliding towards him. He had been sitting on the balcony of his Diagon Alley flat since he woke from his last nightmare. The owl glided over his head and dropped a folded parchment into his lap. "_Lumos._" He used his wand to get enough light to see the writing on the parchment. She had found the owl he had sent for her. That might be the only good thing that had happened in this entire disaster. His hands shook as he unfolded the parchment. He read the message three times before the light faded from the tip of his wand. She was running. She had given him a place to meet him. He had a few hours to get ready. He didn't know what to expect when he found her, but he needed to be ready to run.

"_Run"_

Wanda tried to sink into the shadows of the booth she had chosen in the back of the pub. She had spent most of the night trying to get back to London. She had managed a nap on the train and in the bolt holt that she and her brother had found years ago. Making sure to keep her hood over her head, she scanned the room for signs of Draco. She was counting on an owl to deliver a message. This was crazy. But, everything was crazy right now. She needed him to show up and tell her what was going on. She didn't dare contact anyone from the Avengers until she was sure where the danger was coming from. Eyes never still, she waited for a glimpse of white blond hair.

"_Run"_

Draco pushed open the door of the pub where he had first seen her. Scanning the room, he looked for her slender form in the shadows. A flash of red in the shadows caught his attention. He had finally found her. Now all he had to do was get her to his flat so they could figure out what was going on. He looked at the mirror behind the bar. His glamour was holding. If he did it right, he should be able to drop it long enough to let her know who he was and then return it so he could get her to safety. Slowly, he approached her booth at the back of the pub. "Miss, I have a message for you." His voice shook as he lowered his glamour and looked her in the eye. "We need to get away from here. Take my hand, and the glamour will cover us both." Draco waited for her to realise who was talking to her and take his hand.

"_Run"_

Wanda watched the face of the man in front of her change from a bearded stranger to a blond wizard. The voice and the grey eyes were familiar even if the face was not. Voices warred in her head as she tried to decide if she should take the hand being offered. Her hand shook as she reached for the one being offered. "Draco, what is going on? I can't get anyone to answer, and owls keep following me."

"I'll tell you what I know when we are away from here. The danger is not coming from this world or mine." Draco whispered as he pulled her out of the shadows. "I have a safe place for us if we can get there without spliching ourselves. Let's go out the back."

Wanda clung to Draco's hand as they made their way to the back door of the pub. Draco took his wand from his pocket and whispered "Silencio" before he pushed open the door. Looking down the alley in both directions, Draco began to pull Wanda away from the light. "Hang on to me. We are going to apparate to a safe space."

"It will not do any good to run," a voice floated out of the dark.

Draco pushed Wanda behind him and raised his wand. A thin, grey-skinned figure emerged from the shadows. "I would not do that if I were you. Thanos is waiting for her."

Draco could feel Wanda tense behind him. "When I cast the spell … RUN!"

Wanda ran as the alley behind her filled with light. Draco's last words echoed through the night as her feet carried her away from him.

"_RUN!"_


	2. Love & Shadows - MMF LoveYouToDeath2019

_**Written for Marvelously magical FanFiction's #LoveYouToDeath 2019 Fic Exchange**_

Prompt: The life of an Ministry employee can be one of mystery, excitement, or simple humdrum. Occasionally things can go horribly wrong. Such as today. An unexpected visitor shakes up a quiet day, and what is chasing after them causes more problems than their skillset can solve alone. Working together will be hard, but if any of them wish to survive they'll have to put their mistrust of each other aside-at least until they can thrash it out later.

Pairing: Pansy Parkinson/Thor

* * *

"Merlin's beard. What else could possibly go wrong today?" Pansy looked around at the chaos that used to be her office. Three days worth of work was covering her floor, all because a GOD wanted his way and did not understand that Magic did not always work that way. She had all her orders and receipts sorted and ready to file before he, and his cape and hammer had fallen through her ceiling.

Pansy usually loved her work as a liaison between the Magical and Muggle worlds. It has gotten more interesting since SHIELD, and the Ministry had started working together. Pansy enjoyed the challenge of keeping up with expenses for agents and Aurors as they worked between worlds. She was not the person to talk to if you wanted to get back to the BiFrost or Asgard, she just worked with accounts payable and receivable.

Looking around at the mess she had to clean up, Pansy began to mutter about things she would love to do to the blond haired God. She wouldn't do them, even though her Slytherin heart really wanted to. She would probably end up helping him after Granger sorted out why he was actually in the middle of the Ministry and how he had ended up in her office. "I guess I had better start sorting again. These papers will not file themselves."

"Pansy," Hermione's voice floated into the office from the hall. "I'm afraid we have a little bit of an issue."

Pansy looked up to see a harried Hermione in her doorway. "What do you mean? A little bit of a problem? I do not have time for anymore problems."

"It looks like there was a tracer on Thor when he fell through the rip that Loki created. Something is shadowing Thor and may be attached to you." Hermione shrugged and took a deep breath. "It looks like you and Thor are going to be keeping each other company for a few days until we can sort this all out."

"What do you mean 'Keeping each other company'? That blond behemoth ruined a week's worth of work and I still have things to file after I redo what he destroyed." Pansy looked around the room at the stacks of paper that needed to be sorted and owled to the proper departments. "I can't just leave my office for a few days to babysit Thor. I had plans for me, myself, and II to share a bottle of wine tonight in celebration of being single on Valentine's day."

"I hate to change your exciting plans," Hermione shrugged again. "But, your office is now under quarantine as well. Until we can figure out what exactly Loki did, you and Thor are sharing a room at St. Mungos."

"I do not have time for this, Granger," Pansy hissed as she returned to her sorting. "I have a mess to clean up and work to do. Go have fun playing with the blond bombshell and leave me alone."

Hermione flicked her wrist and Pansy froze. "Granger, what are you doing? When I get my hands on my wand..."

"You can take it up with the Head Aurour, He said to get you to St. Mungo's by hook or by crook. I did not want to use a body bind spell on you, but you are being stubborn and this is important." Hermione flicked her wand again and Pansy floated towards the door.

"There had better be wine and chocolate when we get there. I am not spending tonight with a strange man and no wine," Pansy grumbled as Hermione floated her towards the lift and her new accommodations.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you mean I have to stay in this room?" Thor's voice echoed through the room Harry had deposited him in. "My brother is up to something and I must get back to Asgard and stop him."

"Until we know why you dropped into Pansy's office from your palace, you are not going anywhere." Harry sighed and flicked his wand at the disgruntled god for the fifth time. "There is some kind of shadow in your magical footprint and I cannot let you go until everything has been checked out. As Head Aurour…"

"You need to let me go to take care of my brother." Thor tried to finish the sentence for Harry. "I need to get to Asgard. Where is my hammer?"

"Luna has your hammer in the Ministry labs." Harry rubbed his forehead, trying to stop the headache he could feel starting. "She is going to check it's magical signature and, if it is free of the shadow, she will return it to you when you are cleared to leave here."

"How long do I have to stay here?" Thor paced the path between the pair of cots in the room. "I had plans for tonight that did not involve my brother or witches or wizards."

"I had plans to spend the evening with my family." Harry pushed away from the doorframe he had leaned against. "Today is Valentine's Day and I am supposed to be at dinner with my wife. She was not happy that I am working."

"At least your siblings are not trying to kill you and take over the world." Thor muttered as he settled on to one of the cots. "Between Loki and Hela, I am not sure I want to go back."

"I grew up an only child, but my wife is the youngest of seven and the only girl." Harry chuckled. " I have seen just how well siblings can get along. Once she forgives me for having to work tonight, I will get her to teach you her bat bogey hex. Her brothers still tremble in fear at the mention of if."

"Why are there two cots in here?" Thor spoke to the ceiling."I know you are holding me, but who else gets to enjoy this marvelous accommodations?"

"The witch whose office you destroyed." Harry's face became serious again. "Pansy Parkinson is a witch I would not want to mess with. She can track anything if it is attached to money or power and she is not afraid to step into the dark to find what she is looking for."

"Is that why she will be joining me?" The cot creaked as Thor turned towards Harry. "Is she the one that is going to chase this shadow you think followed me through the void?"

"Not totally." Harry put his hand on the door knob and turned to leave. "The shadow is attached to her too. She will be here with you until we know what the danger is and how we can get rid of it."

"I would start by talking to Jane Foster if I have to stay here." Thor turned back to the wall. "We may not be together anymore, but she knows almost as much about my siblings as i do."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"At least they let me keep my wand," Pansy muttered as she looked at the giant on the other cot in the room. "I am not going to injur myself trying to sleep on this thing they called a bed. Time to make a decent bed."

"Do you think you could do the same thing for me?" Pansy grabbed her chest as Thor's voice filled the room. "It is hard to sleep when not all of my limbs fit on this thing at the same time."

"That is twice today, Goldilocks." Pansy sputtered as she tried to slow her racing heart. "I thought you were asleep. I was trying to be quiet."

"I apologize for starling you." Thor pushed himself up into a seated position on his cot. "I did not know where I was headed when Loki created the void he pushed me through earlier. This time, I was trying to get comfortable but sleep was not coming. Things like tiny beds and clinging shadows tend to make it hard to fall asleep."

"I'll take care of the beds in a minute." Pansy gestured toward his cot. "If you'll get off yours, I will see if I can make it more comfortable. It is not always a good idea to cast a spell on an object when someone is sitting on it."

"That sounds reasonable." Thor stood and walked over to Pansy. "I think I have enough of surprise magic today. Thank you."

"I just hope my office survives this investigation and I can get back to work soon." Pansy said as she began to cast spells on the cots. "That should do it. I'm going to slip into something a little more comfortable and then try to get some sleep. To bad Hermione forgot the wine and chocolate."

Twenty minutes later, Pansy returned to the cots dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt. "The loo is free if you need it. I'm going to try to read and see if that helps."

"Thank you for adjusting the beds, Pansy." Thor laid on his back with his hands behind his head. "I am trying to think if what my brother could have possibly been thinking when he opened that void. He was still facing Hela as he shoved me through. I need to get back."

"Who is Hela?" Pansy asked as she settled into her cot. "I have heard people around the office discuss you and your brother Loki, but never Hela."

"She is my older sister." Thir sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Father imprisoned her centuries ago and now she is free. That is why I need to get back to Asgard."

"To settle a family feud?" Pansy curled on her side to face Thor. "What do you remember other than Loki pushing you through the void her created? Maybe we can figure this thing out before the Ministry does."

"Flashes of light, a sting in my shoulder and falling onto your desk." Thor continued to rub the sore spot on the back of his head. "I think I may have hit something with my head when I fell. I don't remember anything else."

Pansy watched Thor as he continued to rub his head. "There are tracer spells that Aurour sue when they are going after witches or wizards they know are flight risks. Could that be the shadow that Harry sees? There has to be a way to find it and get rid of it."

"Hela is a creature of the shadows." Thor mumbled. "But, why would she want to trace me beyond Asgard? It is not like I can do her harm form here."

"But, she can do more harm here, if she can follow you." Pansy sat straight up and reached for her wand. "DId you see that? Something flickered in your shadow."

"How can you see anything with all these shadows?" Thor looked around the darkened room. "We need to rest now. We can puzzle this out in the morning."

"Don't move." Pansy whispered as she got up from her dot. "I think I see something around your neck. The shadow is too thick to not be magic."

"I seem to be unable to move," Thor whispered as he laid on the bed trying to breathe. "I don't know that I trust you, but I think the shadows are trying to kill me."

"_Expelliarmus"_ Pansy whispered and flicked her wand at Thor. The thickened shadow fell to the floor and began to move towards her. "Thor… I think it needs to be caught."

Thir drug in a deep breath and watched as the thickened shadow became a snake moving towards Pansy. "What do you suggest I use to catch this thing. My bare hands?"

Pansy kept her eye on the creature moving across the floor as she scrambled for her cot. "I don't care what you use, just catch it. I don't think the spell is going to work a second time."

Thor looked around the room for something to contain the creature. It seemed to be growing as it approached Pansy. The trash bin by the bed might work, if the creature didn't get any bigger. Thor grabbed the bin and jumped. The bin landed on top of the creature and Thor landed on top of the bin.

"Now what?" he asked, struggling to keep the bin over the expanding creature.

"A containment spell for the bin and a cleansing spell for the both of us." Pansy sat on her cot, shaking. "That is gross. I do not want to take a chance of another one of those things attaching itself to either of us."

"You might want to find another bin, then." Thor hissed as he continued to struggle with the creature he had trapped under the bin. "I don't think there is room in this one."

Pansy mutter a few words and moved her wand in a large circle. A translucent orb began to appear around the bin Thor was struggling with. He eased off the bin as the bubble closed over the top. "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"Can't cast and scramble at the same time." Pansy explained as she continued to chant. "I'm going to create another orb. Hold it carefully. When I circle the wand around my head, be ready to drop the new orb over anything that leaves my body."

"Is that all?" Thor snickered, watching the bin and shadow creature float towards the ceiling in the orb she had just finished creating. "Nothing to it. Just drop an orb on a shadow in a dark room with more shadows than light. No problem."

"Okay, Mr. Cranky Pants." Pansy tried not to grin as she started to create the next orb in his hands. "I'll use a bluebell flame first so you can see the creature, if I have one. Then, you can give me a nice shoulder massage as we watch the orbs float on the ceiling. Casting spells is making my shoulders ache."

"Ready when you are." Thor walked behind Pansy and held the orb behind her neck. The blue of the flame floating above her head cast an eerie glow in the room. "Time to catch another shadow."

Pansy becan to circle her wand over her head and chant her mother's favorite cleansing spell. A cool breeze lifted her hair as Thor lunged at her head. Slamming the orb into the floor, Thor groaned. "I think it is in there. It just seeped out of the back of your neck. It had started to wrap itself around your neck. Are you okay?"

Thor continued to mumble as he released the orb and reached for Pansy. With shaking hands, Thor began to rub her neck and shoulders. Pansy felt herself relax into his chest as his hands continued to rub over her body, soothing and checking for injuries. "Don't ever do that again, kjæreste, I am supposed to be strong, but I don't know that I am that strong."

Pansy looked up at Thor as his touches moved along her arms. Raising on her tiptoes, she trailed kisses from his cheek to his lips. "Don't drop onto my desk again and I'll try not to."

Thor smiled against her lips as he took control of the kiss. It was time to think of things other than the orbs float on the ceiling.

A/N:

Translation (from Google translate):

kjæreste - sweetheart (Norwegian)


	3. Just a Drop - DD SecretAdmirer2019

_**Written for Draco's Den's #YourSecretAdmier 2019 Fic Exchange**_

Prompt: It all started out with the damn cup of [beverage choice]. You just...you just spilled it with such grace. Now I can't get you out of my head and I'll do anything to have you as mine that even includes admiring you from afar while you figure out who keeps dropping those little notes in your mailbox.

Pairing: Pansy Parkinson/Tony Stark

* * *

His fall started at The Bouncing Bean. Tony Stark was sitting at a small table by the pick-up window trying to enjoy his coffee and some anonymity. Slouching in his seat and sunglasses on his face usually kept people from recognizing him. It was his little piece of peace in the mornings. Until this morning. She stumbled into his peace. It was partially his fault. His case was sticking out past the edge of the table, and her foot caught on it as she rushed by.

The world seemed to narrow on her face as she, and her coffee, fell to the floor. "I am so sorry," she stuttered as she tried to wipe the coffee from the hem of his pants. "I didn't see your case and I was in a hurry. My boss is going to kill me. I'm so late …"

Her day started off with a fall. Pansy Parkinson had gone to bed the night before with dreams of an amazing first day at her internship. What should have been an easy start to the day turned into a comedy of errors. Run into the Bouncing Bean, get her "To Go" order and get to the office. But, today was Monday, so nothing is ever easy. The alarm didn't go off, the cat got out, and she was late for her first day as an intern in Tony Stark's lab in London. All her life, she had been told that things happen in threes, good or bad. Pansy Parkinson decided that someone lied. Her bad luck should have stopped with running late. His case, hiding under the table, had other ideas. In her rush to get her coffee and get to work, she caught her foot on his case and headed for the floor. The world stopped as her hands hit the floor and she watched her coffee splash out of her cup and on to his pants.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he reached to help her up. "Don't worry about my pants. I have more …"

She took over everything. All Tony could think about was the look on her face as she fell towards the floor. He had plenty of work to do, but there was something about her that kept drawing him back. He had dropped three different prototypes since he got to the lab from the coffee shop. There had to be a way to talk to her again. He was a genius. He could figure this out. He was so stunned by her beauty, and her coffee, that he had forgotten to find out her name.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" A familiar voice drifted down the hall.

"I was late this morning, and I feel like I am holding up everything …"

He never left her mind. Pansy spent most of her lunch daydreaming about the brown eyes she saw peep over the top of his sunglasses as he helped her up from the floor. They sparkled with mischief and sadness. It was a strange and intriguing combination. Too bad she had been in too big of a hurry to ask his name. She had to figure out a way to run into him again. Hopefully, not with a cup of coffee in her hand. She needed to get her mind back on the paperwork she needed to fill out before she could start working on the programming she had been hired to do.

Needing to clear her head, she asked a colleague to walk with her to the restroom.

"Miss, there is a message for you," an electronic voice sounded in her earpiece as she returned to her desk. "To the lady in red, Never has a drop of coffee looked so graceful. Running late is no reason to forgo introductions…"

He was not above using Jarvis and Friday to get his way. There should be benefits to being the boss. Like dropping notes to unsuspecting interns in the computer program development office. Her name is Pansy, and she's his new obsession. He may or may not have had Jarvis redirect cameras so he could watch her type and bite her lower lip as she concentrated on her given task. So much grace in such small movements. It's not like he asked Friday to kidnap her and take her to his penthouse. He just asked them to drop a note, and a rose on her desk the next time she stepped away. He had a grand total of three days to seduce her before Valentine's Day. He could do this. The question was, could he keep her in the dark as to who he was?

"I swear that camera is following every move I make." Her voice moved through his head from the earpiece he was never without. "I just wish I had gotten the name of the guy I covered in coffee this morning. If I knew his name, maybe I could get his eyes out of my mind …"

She was not paranoid, she hoped. It felt like the cameras in the lab had been following her all morning and Notes kept appearing on her desk when she was away from it. She had brought a vase from home this morning because the number of roses she had received since yesterday afternoon had quickly outgrown the cup she started with. She obviously had a secret admirer, but she wasn't sure that she should find out who it was. Office romances were never a good idea. She had too much at stake to risk that.

"Miss, another message." The voice in her ear, know to everyone as Jarvis, drew her attention away from the code she was supposed to be writing. "My dear Pansy, not everyone can fall with grace. I dreamt of catching you and your coffee. What can I do about a fascination that started with just a drop …"

His hand shook as he pulled open the door. He was Tony Stark. He had fought aliens and terrorists without blinking an eye. But, meeting the dark-haired witch of his dreams had brought him to his knees. He realized her extra gifts when she floated a mug of coffee to her desk when she was engrossed in a challenging section of code. Not that was a deal breaker. It just made her seem even more graceful. He needed that grace in his life. Now all he had to do was convince her to give him a chance. Today was going to be the big reveal at the place where they first ran into each other. Jarvis and Friday had threatened to quit if they had to carry another note, message or gift to her when she wasn't looking. Tony settled into his favorite table and waited.

"I can't believe I am going to be late again." Her mumblings preceded her entry into The Bouncing Bean. "Day four of this internship and I am late for the third time. I am not going to have a position if I can't figure this out …"

She was late, again. There was no way she was keeping her job if this kept up. She had not slept well last night and hit the snooze bar too many times this morning. She still could not figure out who was sending her messages and flowers. It had to be someone from inside the company because Jarvis and Friday were involved. There was only one person in the company she had not met yet, Tony Stark. She was not surprised by this as he was a busy man and did not have time to meet every intern and delivery man. The one time she had seen him, it had been from behind as he walked down the hall towards the lab. And, oh my, what a behind. If the front was anything like the back, she was in trouble. She had a soft spot for bad boys with brains, and his reputation said he was just her type.

"Tomorrow is a day for love," his last message had read. "Meet me where you start your day and occasionally drop in on a lap or two …"

Pansy stopped in her tracks as she saw the object of her speculation sitting a the table closest to the Pick up window. She had to be dreaming. There is no way that he was the one she spilt coffee on three days ago. That would be too humiliating. Cautiously, she approached his table. "Mr Stark? Why are you here? Did I do something wrong?"

Tony lowered his sunglasses and reached for her hand. Kissing her knuckles, he pulled her into the seat beside him. "I got your favorite. Care to join me? I promise not to spill a drop."


End file.
